Tyranny of The Mad King
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: The squeal of my Story "Freedom for All." I know it's not finish but I working in it. I own nothing except Julie spoiler alert character dies
1. Where are we, when are we?

I don't remember what happen when Commander Washington brought Conner and I the apple of Eden; We were just sitting by the fire, relaxing. I was resting my head on his shoulder, staring at the fire, then Commander Washington came on a horse. And show us the apple, my marking reacted to the apple, by glowing. Conner reach out to it and everything was engulf in a bright light.

I remember screaming out Conner's name, then flashes of a different life in my mind. Who's life is this? Is this. . . me? Did I do theses things? I asks myself as I fell to black.

Julie groans as she flutter her eyes open as she turns over and grip her head, "Oh my head hurts. . . ." she groans, then a wet nose press against her cheek, she turns her head over, as she vision focus. A white wolf licks her cheek, Julie push herself up onto her knees. She looks at the wolf, he looks at her, waging his tail and barks happily. She blinks at him, then ruffles his furry head. "Normally this would freak a girl out, but I'm use to it." she said as she ruffles his fur. Her eyes shots to her wrists and her surrounding; an open wide meadow, with colorful flowers.

She quickly stood and looks at her new outfit; dark brown short shoulder-less deer skin shirt wrap tightly around her chest, a 'V' opening on her collarbone. A blue and white arm-brace on her left forearm, three bracelets on her right wrist with brown wrapping on both of her wrists.

Brown pants, a belt hung on her left hip, brown boots to her knees. Her markings were more showable, Julie's long back hair was in down with a few small braids, a pendent with a few feathers hung in her braids. A dagger hidden in her boot.

Julie spun in a circle, lost for words. "Ok, Julie just breath. You've been in weirder situations than this." Julie mumbles to herself then walks off, the wolf follows her. Julie looks at the wolf. "I have no idea where I am right now, so I'll take all the help I get, come on Keske." she states. Keske just barks in response. She ran along the woods then heard yelling, she follow the sound. Then she spotted blue coats with a captured native woman. Keske growls with a killer look in his eye, Julie jumps out of hiding. "Hey! pick on some your own size!" Julie shouts at them, they all look at her and advance onto her.

"Keske!" she shouts, then the wolf attack one of the blue coats by the throat. Julie ran up to one jumps on him, twist his neck. Killing him one the spot, when one was coming up behind her, he was killed with a Tomahawk.

She looks over and saw two Indians coming towards them. Julie walks over to the huntress and checks on her, Julie help her stand on her feet, Keske tots over to her. "Why has Washington sent his men to raid the frontier?" the woman demands as she held a knife to a blue coat's throat. Julie looks over at her. "What. . ." she states, "Washington?" Conner asks as well. "To find somebody – a woman who tried to take it from him." he informs her, "He will not find me by you." she tells him and slit his throat.

"I don't understand, Washington is no longer Commander-and-Chief." Julie mumbles to herself. "He retired to mount Vernon." the native man states."A lovey story, Ratohnake:ton, Kuckunn:iwi. But you both know that Washington went mad with power long ago. I tried to stop him but failed, now I have brought down his wraith upon my people." she tells them, "What are you talking about, none of this makes. Are we eve-" Julie said, but was interrupted.

"King Washington's men are raiding Concord right now, murdering everyone. They're looking for you Kaniehti:io!" the woman informs them, "KING Washington?" Conner asks her, "Come Ratohnhake:ton, Kuckunn:iwi." Kaniehti:io tells them, pulling Conner along. Julie follows after them. Keske follows after her. "I never imagine he would strike out so recklessly." Kaniehti:io mumbles, "Are you talking about Commander Washington? Why did that woman call him king?" Conner asks her. As they all ran to a cliff.

"Many innocent people are suffering because of me, not only the villagers, but we need to save as many people as we can." she tells him, Julie stood next to Ratohnhake:ton as she looks at the village, fire. That's what she can see. "So Washington is terrifying men, woman, and children. To what, get back at you?" Julie asks her. "I am afraid so, Kuckunn:iwi." she tells her.

Julie grunts and jumps off the cliff. "Kuckunn:iwi, come back here!" Kaniehti:io shouts at her, Julie ignores her, Keske follow after her. "Stubborn child, just like her father. Come Ratohnhake:ton, we must help her." Kaniehti:io tells him and they ran down the cliff.

Julie kill all most all of blue coat, thanks to Ratohnhake:ton and Kaniehti:io. Julie and Ratohnhake:ton grab the broads nailed to the door and pulls at them, "Free them! This is all because of me. . ." Kaniehti:io tells them. The boards came off and Julie pulls the doors wide open. "Get out of town, far as you can. Hide in the woods!" Julie tells them, the three follow them. "Ratohnhake:ton! Kuckunn:iwi!" Kaniehti:io shouts after them, then a something explodes in front of them.

Julie flew back along with Conner, her ear rings as she slowly push herself onto her feet. Then was pull back by Kaniehti:io and hid with her, they look up and saw blue coats firing at them with cannons. She scuff, then the bell on top was hit with a cannon and fell, lucky the three dodge the bell tower. Julie shot to her feet and suddenly felt dizzy. "Kuckunn:iwi, you must not faint now!" Kaniehti:io shouts at her and helps her stand, "What's happening to me?" she asks her. "Now is not the time for questions!" she shouts.

She swings her arm over her shoulder and helps her run up the hill. Conner follows after them, they got to the top of the hill and fired onto the marches waves of the blue coats. Julie laid against the stone wall as she pants from the dizziness she was experience, a villager stay by her side and kept her safe. After the cannon firing, Julie stood on her feet and follow after them both into the burning village.

"Kuckunn:iwi! You mustn't be here!" Kaniehti:io yells at her. "What? Wait! What's going on?!" Julie demands of her. But the neigh of a horse, the three turn their attention to the man on the horse in the distance, it was Washington; Julie felt her body pulse as her markings start to faintly glow. "There she is! The savage that tried to steal this, the source and symbol of my power." Washington states and held up a scepter and the Apple of Eden was attach at the top of the scepter and glows with a low hum.

"Gaze upon it! For it will be the last object you will ever see! I come here to destroy both you and your sad village, for none like will be allow to live!" he shouts at them, Kaniehti:io went to step forward, but Conner steps forward and pulls her back a bit.

"Commander Washington! Why are you doing this? After all we accomplished? Get a hold of your senses!" Conner shouts back at him, Washington just laughs at him, Julie place her hand on his shoulder. "Another delusional savage. I have never has such a firm grasp on my senses. Now been your knee to your monarch, and make penitence in the last moments before you are blasted to your dread reward!" he tells him, then Julie steps forward.

"Washington! Have you gone mad?! Why do you have the Apple of Eden? What's going on?!" she shouts at him, "Silence!" he yells at her, Julie stagger back a bit in Conner's chest and he pulls her into his arms. "Corporal! Take care of them!" he orders, Conner and Kaniehti:io fought off the incoming blue coats, Keske follows after her, biting into their throats. Julie and Conner kill off the blue coats that went to to insight the fuses.

"He tried to destroy an entire town. It is all my fault." Kaniehti:io states with regret. "I do not understand. Washington knows me, knows us. He is a man of reason, if nothing else. But that was not the man I once called my friend." Conner states, Kaniehti:io looks at him. "Are you confused? When would you have ever met that monster?" she asks of him, "We've met him… I…, this is all wrong. Washington, the violence, all of it!" Julie growls, but then became dizzy again. Kaniehti:io help her seat down.

"We must get back and warn our people in the village before the mad king spreads his destruction there and get Kuckunn:iwi somewhere safe." she informs them, Conner pulls Julie to her feet and help her move to the horses. He pushes her onto a chestnut horse and mounts up behind her and rode off after Kaniehti:io. Julie looks out to the people, seeing and hearing some become slaughter and murder, she leans against Conner's shoulder, feeling helpless against all this violence and death.

They rode out to the woods, finding fellow tribesmen in danger, blue coats fire at them, knocking Conner, Julie and Kaniehti:io off their horses and they stood up and fought against the blue coats and manages to kill off all of them. "Mad King George is on a war path and intents to destroy our village. We need every able body to protect it, come with us." she tells the two. "We know. Oia:ner sent us to collect the boughs of the great willow.

She means for us to defend our people." one of the natives tells her. Kaniehti:io face fell, "To make the tea? Has she lost her senses?! The tea's pitfalls overshadows its power. You must not do it." she advises them. "You have seen what it can do? Is it dangerous?" he asks of her. "I have seen it. It is worse than dangerous, it is a promise of madness, even death for those lacking the constitution." she tells them, "We cannot disobey the clan mother." the younger one states.

"Believe me. The tea of the great willow is folly. Come back with us." she asks of them, "We will fulfill our clan mother's request. We will collect the boughs. Speak to Oia:ner and if you can convince her, we will burn them." he informs her. "I intend to." she states and went to walk away when Julie fell to her knees and began to cough, Conner was by her side and stroking her back. Kaniehti:io looks over at them. "What's happening to me?" Julie asks her.

"Do you not know?" Kaniehti:io asks her as Conner help Julie stand. "No I don't know." Julie states, Kaniehti:io sighs and looks her straight in the eye. "Kuckunn:iwi, you are with child." she tells her, Julie went pale and staggers a bit, but Conner held her in place. Her hand went to her belly and tries to form words to speak, "Now is not the time for light banter, we must hurry." she tells them and ran to her horse.

Conner help Julie to the their horse mount up and rode to the village, discussing the Great Willow. "You are the son of a violent man, so it would effect you more. I will not allow you to drink it, or the woman who bears my grandchild." she tells them.


	2. Attack of the Mad Washington

Then they arrive at the village. They all dismounted off the horses and walk to the clan mother, "You intent to brew tea of the great willow? Have you forgotten the consequence of drinking it? I have not." Kaniehti:io tells her as they walk up to the fire. "No Kaniehti:io, but when our people face a threat like the Mad King. There is no other path." Clan mother tells her

"No other paths? We can fight them as human beings! My son, Kuckunn:iwi, and I have had success just the three of us. Imagine the strength of our whole village." she states her case. "And how many of these fearless Bluecoats brought down at a time? Two? Five? Ten? Thousands will come to destroy us – Thousands that you awoke. Our people's survival depends on the strength of the great willow. Kuckunn:iwi can no longer protect our village for the child, Ratohnhake:ton's child that grows inside her womb." Oia:ner states.

Julie place her hand on her belly and Conner place his on top of hers. "You are as mad as the king. Do what you will but my son nor Kuckunn:iwi will not drink the tea." Kaniehti:io states and pulls Conner away, Julie follows after then, "And like them, you will die." Oia:ner mumbles, but Julie heard her and continue on.

"Stupid old woman." Kaniehti:io states, "What would you have us do, mother? We have no choice but to fight." Conner tells him, "I know. I have something that will help. Something from your father. And from you're mother as well, Kuckunn:iwi." Kaniehti:io tells them and they walk into Kaniehti:io's hut. She gives a wrap cloth to Julie, and unwrap it; it was her hidden blade bracers, then Kaniehti:io prosened the bracer to Conner. "My father left those for me?" he ask her, "He was part of an order. A secret brotherhood-" she starts. "I know who my father is and I know what those are." he states and took them from her, "You do?" she asks. Julie just place hers on her arms "They will certainly help." he states and place them on. "How do you know all this?" Kaniehti:io asks of him.

"I can not explain. Everything is all wrong here! All of this should not be! You should not be. I watched you-" he starts to tell her, but screaming and shouting coming from outside, the three look at each other and ran outside. "He is here!" Kaniehti:io shouts, Julie ran up to a Bluecoat, stabs him with her hidden blade, took his pistle and sword and attack the invading Bluecoats. Keske was digging his fangs into blue coat throats, Kaniehti:io was sliding and dicing at the blue coats and Conner does what Conner does best.

"Run! To the forest!" Conner warns the villagers. And went on fighting again, After kill a blue coat. Julie then saw Washington, Putnam, and Arnold riding in on horses, she could feel her markings pulse again and begin to faintly glow. Then she saw Kaniehti:io standing a few feet from him as Putnam and Arnold rode off. "You will not success here!" she yells out him. Julie ran up to her, he chuckles to himself.

"You?! You survived?! How astonishing. This time, I'll make certain of your death." he said and raise the scepter. She ready herself, "Don't Kaniehti:io! You will die!" Julie shouts to her, Conner turn his attention to them, Kaniehti:io ran to Washington and Julie follows after her. Then suddenly a strong pulse shout out, hitting both Kaniehti:io and Julie. Kaniehti:io collapse on the ground and Julie fell onto her hands and knees, breathing heavy. Conner jumps down from the high ground and ran to them.

"MOTHER! JULIE!" he shouts dropping onto his knees and holding Julie's shoulders. Then he looks up to the murder of his mother. "Washington." Conner mumbles. And Washington dismounted from the horse and stood before him. "I'm alright Conner, don't worry." she whispers to him. Conner nods at her and stood up. "You are messing with a force of liberty!" Washington shouts at him and shot Conner back and away from him and Julie's markings protected her from the blasts. "Away with you!" he shouts again.

"With my power, I will rule over a free world!" he states, "A prison world, there is no freedom in a world of order!" Julie shouts at him, then a slams the scepter and everyone was thrown to the ground. Conner sat on his legs, panting heavy. Washington walks up to him, hits him with the scepter, sent him flying back a foot or two back onto his back. "Conner!" Julie calls out to him and struggles to on her feet. Washington place the scepter on belt, pulls out his guns, shot at him twice.

Julie felt her powers building up inside her, Washington toss his guns to the sides. "Give that here." he orders his solider, he tosses his gun to Washington, "For good measure." he states and the stuck the blade and shot him, he grunts and fell limp. Washington pulls the blade out and toss it to the side. Julie shouts, sending everyone flying back. Tears well up into her eyes, stumbles a bit as she stood, stumbles to the ground next to him, gathering him in her arms. Praying, hoping that he was alive.

Five Mouths Later . . .

Conner regain his conciseness, "He's awake." Oia:ner states as she stoke the fire. Conner sat up, "Where are we?" Conner asks her, "In a safe place. By the grace of your brothers." she tells him. "The village." he states, holding his waist. "King George burn it. He was after your mother – your stubborn mother." she informs him.

"Where is she? And Jul- I mean Kuckunn:iwi?" he asks of her. "She did not listen and now she's dead. As for Kuckunn:iwi, she is alive and well, but as for her child..." she pauses and the two brothers frown and look over at the other side of the cave. Conner follow their gaze and found Julie sitting away from the fire, leaning against the wall, Keske laid he's head against her lap, whimpering as she hand her arms wrap around her belly. "Her child did not survive." Oia:ner tells him.

Conner looks at her then back at Julie, "She was a heartbeat away from madness, if you died. But she is stable, for now." Oia:ner states, Conner force himself onto his feet and walks over towards Julie who was asleep. Knees down beside her and gently cradle her cheek, Julie grunts softly as she flutter her eyes open. Her vision focus and she saw Conner kneeling down next to her. Life returns to her pale skin.

"Conner. . .?!" she said with shock and he pulls her into his arms and held her tight. Tears well up in her eyes and laid her head against his shoulder, crying softly "Our child. . ." she starts. "I know, I am here now, I am never leaving you. I promise." he tells her, Julie raise her hand up and place it on his arm.

"You are taking the news of your mother's death well." Oia:ner states, Conner looks at her, stood on his feet, pulling Julie along with him and they sat on the ledge. Keske follows after them and sat a Julie's feet. "It is something I knew – that I know. But Commander Washington, the Revolution. How did this come to be?" Conner asks aloud.

"No one knows how King Washington came to possess the scepter; but now that he has it, no one can stop him. We were surviving, staying out of his way. But your mother tried to steal it from him. And that just anger him more. Now our kin are dead and the people of the Frontier are murder and imprisoned." she said, stocking the fire. "How did we survive?" Conner asks of her, "By the strength granted us, by the Great Willow. A strength you must now find." she tell him. "But my mother. She said-" Conner protest.

"Your mother was a fool. Full of ideas and bull-headed. Now that King George's power has been threatened, he is making slaves of everyone! Ratohnhake:ton, it falls to to you and Kuckunn:iwi to make good on your mother's mistake. Journey to the great willow, climb her, retrieve the virgin boughs in her canopy. Drink their essence and gain the power to fight, to bring down this mad King George." she tells him.

Conner just looks at her, "What power?" he asks and leans against Julie's collarbone. "Gather your strength and I will show you." she states as Julie held him with a loose grip, petting his head.

Conner and Julie step out into freezing cold winter, Conner had his wolf hood on his head and their equipment, Keske sniffs the ground as Oia:ner walks up to them. "You are ready. The great willow is on top of the mountain." she informs them."Yes. I will return with the boughs and perhaps some fresh meat to cook." he states, "Never mind the meat. Just bring back the branches, boil them in water and drink the tea. Only then will you be ready to return and fight back with your brothers." she tells them, Julie sighs and place her hands on her hips.

"Drink her strength. Become one of us." one states. "Leave no tracks leading here upon your return. Go." she tells him, "We will meet you red willow tree." he tells them and he and Julie walk off into wintered forest. "Julie are you sure you can travel?" Conner asks her as the pass snow covered tree. "Yeah, I'm fine. At the moment." she states and steps onto a rock, "I hope so, I already lost my mother twice, I'm not ready to lose you yet." he tells her and helps her off the rock.

"I feel the same way about you, losing the our unborn child was hard enough, but losing you, that would ruin me, to the steps of madness." Julie states continuing on the path. Conner looks at her and stops, "How did you survive the blast from Washington's scepter?" he asks. Julie stops on her tracks as well, turns and looks at him.

"My markings I guess, they protected me, and only me." she states and suddenly felt warm strong arms wrap around her, "I am sorry, Julie." Conner whispers in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, she smiles a bit, pulls back and nods. And the two (including Keske) run off to the mountain.

They arrive and meet the older brother by a campfire. "You are on your own now." he tells him, "How dangerous is it?" Julie asks him. "Each journey to the Sky World is unlike any other. For some it is every dangerous. You will find your answers are at the very top of the willow." he informs her, Julie took a seat and watches him climb to the top of the Willow, Julie scans the area as feeling tree pulling with the same power that is pulsing through the apple and her own veins.

She notices that the elder brother left and Conner jumps into the brush, and begins to brew the boughs he collect from the willow. "I am sorry. Mother, I must speak to Washington, to make sense of this. It is the only way." he states and drinks the tea, after that. He drops the bowl, coughs, trying to reject the tea, but the rest went down. Julie ran to his side.

"Conner, Conner! Can you hear me?!" she shouts and he collapse against her chest. Julie place his head on her lap, staying by his side. Then he suddenly got up and runs down the mountain, "Conner, Conner wait!" she calls over him, as she chases him, Keske follows after her. She climbs the trees and watch Conner attack an elk, like a wolf. "Ok, so he has the instincts of a wolf now." she mumbles to herself and saw Conner collapse on ground.

Julie jumps out of the tree and ran to him. "Conner! Conner..." she mumbles, placing his head on her lap. He then jumps awake, "Was it just a dream? Could I...? Could I actually...?" he states as both she and him stood up. Only to be surround by blue coats. "You best stop moving." one warns, pointing a gun at his back. Just as they fired, Julie fell down, avoiding the gunfire. She then watch Conner go off and retrieve his weapons that were taken, while Julie follows after him. Fearing that Conner was now changing.

Then after retrieving his weapons, they meet up with the younger brother, who was sharping his tomahawk. "Ratohnhke:ton, Kuckunn:iwi! I am happy to see the both of you." he states, "Hello, my friend." Conner states. "Have you seen my brother?" he asks them as he stood, "We last saw him when Ratohnhake:ton climb the Red Willow Tree." Julie states. "We were tracking Blue coats and lost sight of each other. I am worried that he is captured." he states.

"I fear you may be right." Conner states, "Was your Sky Journey successful?" he asks him. "Very successful." Conner asks him, "Perhaps you can join me in the search for my brother. Any secret you learn from your journey may be useful." he tells them, "Such a great warrior must not be lost to us. Of course I will help you." Conner tells him and off they all went, to find any clues to what happen the warrior.

"Your brother has been captured by the Blue coats, he put up a fight, but they over power him, took him to an encampment, a few miles out, a day or two." Julie, states as she looks at the damage of the bow. They travel to a place and found a man, so Conner captured him. "What d'ya want from me? I didn't do nothin'. Wasn't hurting nobody – just huntin' some deer! Them other fellers're who you want." he tells him "what others?" Conner asks him, "Buncha soldiers. I know 'em. Nasty fellers. They was roundin' up injuns over yonder." he tells them.

"One of the braves, did he have a hand marked on his face?" the other native hunter asks, "You mean like a big tattoo across his chin? Yeah, I seen that feller with 'em. Hard to miss." he states. "Take us to this camp." Julie demands him, "Of course, whatever you wish, my lady." he states, but then he ran off. "Bastard, get back here!" Julie shouts and chase after him, "Julie, wait! Come back!" Conner shouts and the two chase after her.

She manages to kill an entire squad by herself, then began to pick up the scent of the native hunter, and follows the scent and found the execution grounds.

Conner and the other follow after her and saw that she was killing the blue coats, so they both help her kill the blue coats and free the captured native people. "Brother!" the younger one calls out, "My brother!" the older one calls out and caught his hand. "I'd knew you find us." he states, "It is thanks to Ratohnhake:ton and Kuckunn:iwi." he tells him, the older one turns to them, "Ratohnhake:ton, Kuckunn:iwi! We will make sure that these people are taken care of." he informs them.

"You should return to the Clan Mother. She will want to hear of our adventure." the younger on advise them, Conner nods his head and they left the two brothers. "I must tell the Clan Mother, I can do anything now!" Conner states and runs up the hill. As they go closer to the cave, a sudden pain shot through her, she let out a painful moan and leans against a tree. "Julie, what is wrong?" he asks her with worry.

"The Clan Mother, she's in pain, we must hurry." Julie states, Conner nods and helps her along the way. They made it to the entrance of the cave and saw the two brothers and Oia:ner with dead blue coats in their own blood. "Oia:ner!" Conner went back her side, she gags and took Conner's hand, "Ratohnhke:ton. Arnold's men followed your trail back here. Your brothers fought well but there were too many." she states as she clings to life.

"I thought the tea..." Conner states, "It gives strength, not immorality." Julie informs him. "It gives me life! I've never felt anything like it!" Conner states, Julie felt a ping of jealously hit her. "You must be careful. Respect the power of the tea, Ratohnhake:ton. Your mother was right to worry about the danger." Oia:ner warns him. "I am certain I can defeat anyone." Conner tells her, "Good. First kill Arnold and stop the destruction here. Then kill Washington. You must succeed, Ratohnhake:ton. If not you... nobody." she tells him and life left her. Conner let go of her body, and stood up, Julie stood up as well, and follow Conner as he went after Arnold.

They eavesdrop on a conversation, saying that Arnold was sending enslaved natives to valley forge. So they freed the captured natives and one promises to help them to replay them for their kindness in freeing them.


	3. Strike Back

They meet up with the native woman, "It's very dangerous here. Guards everywhere. They stalk the edge of the camp with dogs. These are every good dogs, Ratohnhake:ton, alert with sharp eyes. If you get even yards away from them, they yowl and bring the soldiers." she warns them. "Thank you. It is not safe here. Go home. You have repaid our kindness." he tells her, "You will succeed, Ratohnhake:ton. Good-bye." she said and left. Julie huffs as she looks at the camp that was guarded by soldiers and dogs. "Can you find any shortcuts?" Conner asks her. She shook her head, "No, guess we'll have to do it the old fashion way." she states and starts down the hill, Conner smirks and follows after her.

They snuck through the camp unseen from the dogs and soldiers and hit in some bushes that was close to Putnam's tent. "I must speak with Arnold myself." Putnam states, "Yes sir. I'll arrange a detail to escort you immediately." the soldier informs him. "I do not need one. You are acting commanding officer in my absence. If anything should go wrong... well, your widow will be provided for. Dismissed." he orders him, "Yes sir." the soldier said and left. Conner and Julie trail after Putnam standing in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike.

But Putnam made it to the encampment, unharmed. The two remain in the shadows as he enters the fort and doors close behind him, Julie grunts and looks around the area and spotted a bear in a cage. She pats Conner's shoulder and points at the cage that was guarded by two men. "Conner are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asks him, he smiles and nods and they snuck up to the cage, picking the lock quietly and unlock the cage and ran to hide themselves. The bear got out of the cage and began to attack.

"The bear! Get the bear! General Arnold will have our heads!" a guard shouts, the doors to the fort open and Conner and Julie snuck into the fort and hid in bushes, Looking for Washington's General; Arnold. They both use eagle's vision to find Arnold, Julie stops him and informs Conner as points to him next to his house. They snuck up behind him and Conner delivers the blow. Conner and Julie knee down beside him as Arnold had the look of confusion on his face.

"I've waited a long time to end your treachery. You've escape me once, but today you die." Conner tells him, "Who are you? What is happening?" he asks him. "You know who I am." Conner reports to him. "I've never seen either of you in my life! Washington's apple. He uses it to control men you... you have to believe me. I... I was not in my right mind." he tells them, "What you did at West Point was in no one's mind but your." Conner informs him.

Julie could see that Arnold was not lying at all. "West Point? I... I've never set foot in that fort in my life." he states and then grips Julie's arm in plea. "Please. Washington, he's gone mad. You, you have to bring him down. He's no more a man but a monster... Find Benjamin Franklin in Boston. He can help you – but you have to, you have to free him." he warns them.

"Free him from where? Where?" Conner demands of him, but Arnold's hand drops from Julie's arm and he was dead. "Not from where. Damn, I'm an idiot, why didn't I think of it sooner." Julie mumbles to herself, but then Conner fell to the ground, unconscious. Then she looks up and saw Putnam. "Looks I caught myself a little wolf and bird." he states and knocks her out as well.

Julie sat in the cart as they took them somewhere. Her hand bound in front of her, but she mange to lay Conner's head on her lap. Then a few hours later, Conner flutter his eyes open and heard a few men laughing. "O-oh! Enjoy your nap?" Putnam asks him, Julie helps him sit up and looks at him. "It's a shame about ol' Arnold, but, ha–ha! I had to laugh at your expression when I hit you" he states with a laugh. Conner glares at him.

"Great big eyes and then, out! Out like a light!" Putnam bickers, Conner stood up and growls at him. "God damn you, Putnam!" Conner shouts at him, then begins to struggle against his retrains. "You woke up just in time. We'll be arriving in Boston, the town that will soon be mine! Washington will love it: "Look, sir! The man that defied you! The man that you shot a point blank! I give him to you as a little gift! He wear a wolf hat, too! Along with the woman with the strange white marking!" he boosts.

Julie growls and starts kicking at the cart wall where Putnam was sitting. "You have gone mad! All of you!" Conner shout and whams his shoulder into the door, "Damn you to hell, Putnam!" she shouts as she kicks. She stops as she pants, "With that, he'll kick out Ben Franklin for sure and Boston will be mine. It's in the bag – just like your heads!" he states and laughs.

Julie stood up next to Conner and laid her head against his shoulder as he press his head on top of hers. "Oh yes, you two will make for quite the gifts." he mumbles to himself.

Julie laid next to Conner in the cell, his arm wrap around her back, holding her close. Their equipment taking from them, a guard mumbles to himself, then the sound of footsteps reach her ears, she shook Conner awake and they both stand up. "It's the one you shot point blank in the village sire." he states as Conner stood by bars as Julie glares at them from behind beside him. "Really? He survive? Remarkable." Washington states with impression.

Then his eyes fall on Julie. "And this is the native girl with the same markings as my scepter, most remarkable." he states. "Well yes, I've capture one myself, sire. In the next cell. A savage who joined the traitor, Sam Adams." Ben informs him.

But Washington never took his eyes off Conner. "Have them both beheaded, along with a score of citizens taken at random, as an example to all. But leave the woman alive." he informs them as he turns away. "Random citizen? Isn't that a bit harsh, your highness?" Ben asks of him. "Harsh, sir?! Is it harsh to defend our freedom? Is it harsh to extinguish those who enslave us? Mr. Franklin, I suggest you examine your commitment to the cause, sir!" he informs Ben. "Yes, yes of course your Majesty." Ben tells him.

"Have the scaffolds made ready." Washington orders him, "My liege." Ben bows and left, "Putnam, I fear Mr. Franklin is going soft. See to it that this so-called rebellion is crushed, and I'll consider rearranging who is in charge." he inform Putnam and walks back to the cell. "I already have a plan, my lord." he states and Washington looks at Conner. As for you... Lets see if you how you survive the loss of your head! Eh? Carry on, Putnam!" he states and walks away. "Yes, your Highness." he said, looks at them and walks away as well. Julie rolls her eyes and lean against the stone wall.


	4. Friendly Faces

But Conner suddenly vanishes, "What the! where's the other one?" he orders her, she shrugs, acting innocent. "Help! a prisoner escape!" the guard shouts. "What's going on?" another prisoner asks. "Quiet you! Help!" he calls out. Then another guard appears. "what's happen?" he asks, then Julie disappeared. "He was just there- AH! Now the girl is gone! There must be a hole or something." he states and unlocks the cell, pulling the door open, then the two jump them, knocking the guards out.

Julie grabs the keys off them, pulls them in the cell and locks them in. "Hey! Anyone alive? Get me out of here!" the other prisoner asks off them. Conner and Julie walks up to the other cell, "Ratohnhke:ton? Kuckunn:iwi?" he asks them. Conner's face light up with joy, "Kanen'to:kon! Alive? … Oh my friend, I cannot believe you're here!" Conner said with such relief, shaking his hand. "And you! They said you've been killed. Along with your mother." he tells them.

"The clan mother brought me back to health. Kanen'to:kon. I was unable to protect my mother. I was unable to save the village." Conner states, then looks at Julie belly and place a hand on it, she frowns sadly and place her hand on his. "I was even unable to protect my unborn child." he said sadly, Kanen'to:kon saw the sadness in her eyes. "I'm very sorry, Ratohnhke:ton. It has been difficult here as well. I fight with Sam Adams' rebels, but we are too few and too weak. But hurry! Get me out!" he tells them.

"I can help with that." Julie states and held up the keys to the cell, Conner smiles at her, she gave the keys to him and freeing Kanen'to:kon from the cell. Conner retrieves his bow and arrows, and Julie retrieves her daggers, "This is not everything." she states and went further into the compound. Conner and Kanen'to:kon follow after her. Then spots a six men that stood guard, "You wait here, we'll scope out the area, I will call for you when it is clear." Conner tells him.

Julie took care of the three guards as Conner to care of the other three. Then when to the other side and overheard the conversation. "Look at this rubbish we brought back. Useless!" one soldier states. "It's spoils of war, now." the other states. "The owner put up a hell of a fight" the soldier states. "Old black geezer with the cane?" the other asks him, "Yeah that the fella." the soldier responses. Julie growls then jumps down, killing both of them.

Then Kanen'to:kon caught up with them and Conner was getting ready to drink the tea again. "What is that?" Kanen'to:kon asks him "From the Red Willow." Conner answers and Kanen'to:kon kneels down and took the jug full of tea in his hands. "Ah! That is show you can move as you do. You went on the Sky Journey." he states as Conner and Julie reequip themselves. "Yes." Conner states as Kanen'to:kon stood up, looking at the tea. Conner stood up as well, looking at him, "What are you doing?" Conner asks him as he uncork the jug.

They both caught Julie's attention as she picks up Conner's tomahawk and stood up. "If we want to defeat Washington, I will need the strengths from the spirit animals." he tells him, "No! I defied my mother to go on that journey. It is too dangerous." Conner warns him from drinking it. "We have no choice." Kanen'to:kon informs him. "But you're risking yourself for nothing! Even with the help of the wolf, Ratohnhake:ton and I were taken captive." Julie warns him as she gave Conner his tomahawk. "You don't know anything. Every journey holds the chance of meeting a new animal spirit." Kanen'to:kon tells her, and went to drink it. "Wait! Every journey holds the chance of losing yourself. I understand the risk, I will take the journey." Conner stops him from drinking it.

Kanen'to:ton looks at the jug then gives it to Conner, he took it and drank some of the tea. Julie took the tea as soon as he pulls it away from his lips. She quickly cords it and held onto Conner as he fell against her. Julie lowers him to the ground and laid his head on her lap and lightly grips his hand. Then the alarms sounded. "Stay with him, I will take care of them." she tells him, Julie nods and watches him stand guard.

Then she turns her gaze back at Conner. "Please hurry." she begs of him, then after an hour or two, Conner jerks away and Julie helps him up. "Ratohnhke:ton! Ratohnhke:ton!" Kanen'to:kon whispers to him as he pulls out his dagger from a blue coats throat and walks up to them.

"They've sounded the alarm! Did you see a spirit? Are you alright?" Kanen'to:kon asks him. "I've never felt better." Conner tells him, then he vanishes. Julie looks around and throws up her arms. "Of course." she mumbles, then heard Ben's voice. "They're crazed savages! Kill them, or Washington will have our heads! Or at least mine." he orders his men and left, Julie went throw open the doors, But Kanen'to:kon held her back, "Hey! You are you calling A crazed savages?! Come here and say that to my face!" Julie growls at him.

But Conner opens the doors, Kanen'to:kon lets go of Julie and they ran outside. Into the ran. "There is Franklin." he tells them, Ben turns and saw the three natives. "Those are the savages! Attack!" he orders his men and ran off. Julie took off after him, in her eagle form. "I'll take the blue coats! You catch up with Kuckunn:iwi and stop Franklin." Kanen'to:kon tells him

Julie manages to slow Franklin down as Conner attacks him from above, hitting him hard against his head. Julie comes out of her eagle for as she stood behind Conner when he kneels down beside Franklin. "You...? And where …? I... I don't understand. Who am I?" Franklin asks in confusion. "Why did Arnold say you could help us?" Conner asks him, "Is this me? It is! This is myself! I've, I've come to myself! … My god, what have I done?" Franklin bickers then the sync was being tamper with.

Conner stood up looking around as Julie looks around as well. "I don't care for those who meddle in my plans!" Washington said as he appears in the sync. "Washington?! How did you-?!" Julie states but then took eagle form as Conner fought with Washington. Then Conner fell, Julie follows after him. "Escape! Escape as best you can!" Washington shouts. "Why did you disobey me, my son!?" Kaniehti:io's voice shouts in the wind.

"Your mother cannot help you now." Washington taints them. "I wanted to protect you!" Kaniehti:io tells him. "You failed to save your village! You failed to save your mother. You even failed to save your unborn child." Washington taints him harder. "Never again, Ratohnhake:ton!" Kaniehti:io shouts. "It's all falling away. It's all falling away." Washington whispers as Julie, who turns back into her human form. And Conner fell into the dark.

Julie groans awake and she rolls onto her side, her vision focuses and she found that it was morning, she force herself onto her knees as she tries to stand. "Ratohnhke:ton! What happen?" Kanen'to:kon asks him as Conner jumps awake. "I had him! I had Franklin! Then … Washington … I … I do not know." Conner tells him as Julie fell onto her knees. "Washington?" Kanen'to:kon asks as Conner stood up and helps Julie up as well.

"Maybe I don't have to free Franklin from a prison. I have to free him from Washington's power." Conner states as he held Julie close to him from falling. "Young man, do you need a doctor?" Sam asks Conner, "I found an ally, Ratohnhake:ton." Kanen'to:kon tell him as he stood up as well. "Samuel Adams." Conner said with such relief, "Ah! Do I know you?" he asks him. "I … know of you sir." Conner states, as Julie laid her head against his chest. "Ah… you are the famous man with the wolf hood" Sam states, the looks at Julie as she pants. "And this is the woman with Marking, is she alright?" Sam asks him.

Conner looks down at her. "She's just exhausted is all, but I admire the work you have done, and are doing now." Conner tells him, pulling him away from Julie's condition. "We fight, but times are hard. We can use both of your assistance." he tells him. "Come Ratohnhake:ton, we should all get out of here. We have a place that is face." Kanen'to:kon tells him, Conner nods at him, picks Julie up in bridle style and carries her as he follow them.


	5. Boston in Tyranny

"We'll be trapped in this alley if Franklin comes with reinforcements." Kanen'to:kon states as Ratohnhake:ton sits Julie onto of the chest and leans her against the wall. "Like last time. Ratohnhake:ton! I'm told you're an extraordinary hunter – able to track anything or anyone." Sam tells him, "I do my best." Conner reports.

"I could use such a man. I fought for many years in the cause of freedom. I thought that Washington would lead us to a new age! But he turn, and I had to start again. Sadly, our second rebellion is faltering …" Sam states. "Sir, we're out of gunpowder!" a red coat solider calls out.

Sam lowers his head, "We must leave Boston or be crushed altogether. But wish to free some comrades to bring with us. Loyal boys, all of them." Sam inform him, "But this time we must avoid being surprise by that murderer, Franklin." Kanen'to:kon warns him. "If I had a man who could track Franklin down while we attempt to free our friends, it would disorient the blue coats and ensure our success." Sam states and turns away from table. "I have my own reasons to get Franklin." Conner informs him.

"Capital! We have an accordance of desires." Sam states and turn to the table and discuss the plan to revive information in a tavern, Julie regain her strength and stood up on her feet. She went with Conner on the mission, they ran into some trouble. But nothing that they can't handle. And so they enter the tavern.

"I didn't think that they serve savages here." one blue coat as they walk in, Julie ignored him, and they walk in. "Those two should be in a slave camp." another calls out. Then Conner enters a game of checkers."It's much better than cards, don't ya think? I remember -" the opponents starts. "Hey! I am trying to concentrate." Conner silence him. "Fine just being sociable. Sheesh." the man mumbles and Julie watches the game in silence.

"Jimminy! Ol' Franklin's sending me out with another message!" a blue coat said in a panic, "Oh, you're in for it now." his fellow states, drinking his mead. "And here's the worst of it – the message is for Putnam!" he adds.

"Christ! You're a dead mackerel!" the fellow said with worry. "Right. With either of these two, there's always a reason to end up flogged!" the worry messenger states. "Franklin will give you the lash, and then Putnam will try to outdo him!" the fellow warns him. "Something big is up. Only one ale for me. I have to get this to Putnam's lieutenant, or it's the whip. Or maybe worse." the messenger states, got up from his sit and left the tavern.

They follow the messenger and receive the letter, telling Putnam of a misunderstanding of the positions and that a personal meeting was taking place on the dock, tomorrow, at ten the usual sentinels will secure their safety.

Julie sighs as she rubs her head. "Ok, return the letter. And kill the sentinels?" she asks him. Conner looks at her, "Of course, what else." Conner states and he went to return the letter as Julie went to the dock and took care of the sentinels before the meeting. Conner met up with her just when the meeting starting, "Who are you?" Ben asks the soldier. "General Putnam is unable to meet with you." he tells him, Conner and Julie exchange looks and turns back to the meeting. "What is is absurd! Washington will hear of this." Ben tells him.

"King Washington? His Majesty has removed himself to New York city to deal with the rebellion festering there." the soldier informs him, "Removed himself? Why wasn't I informed!?" Ben demands of him. "General Putnam asked me to deliver this proclamation from the King." he tells him, handing a letter to Ben, "This attests that Israel Putnam is heretofore to... What is this?!" Ben questions him. "From now on, you take orders from Putnam." he sums it up for Ben.

"Me, take orders from him?! I suggest you show some respect sir, or I'll have these men shoot you down! Sentinels!" he calls out and nothing happen. "Sentinels …? But ..." Ben questions and the soldier turns and looks around. Conner drew his bow, Ben notices him and pulls the soldier in front of him, blocking the incoming arrow. Julie starts the chase and Conner fires again, sending an arrow into Ben's shoulder blade. And he follows after Julie who took eagle form.

Franklin didn't get far as he fell into his knee, Julie comes out of her eagle form as Conner walks up to him, Franklin moans in pain feeling the arrow in his back shoulder. "Hold still." Conner orders him and pulls out the arrow. "Ahhh!" he shouts feeling the arrow leave his body, "Come with us." Conner orders him. "My God. What have we done? I've become a monster. It was as if Washington has some, some great power." Ben babbles, "Come on!" Conner grew impatient. "He clouded my mind … he, he ..." Ben tries to talk.

But Conner just about had it. "I don't want to hear it. Come with us!" he growl, pulling him along, Julie returns to her falcon form and sits on Conner's shoulder. "Are you taking me somewhere to be killed? But I can help you now!" Ben tries to convene Conner, he was shove and a gun pointed at his back.

"You have to understand. It was as if my very thoughts were controlled. I simply could not think for myself!" Ben went on and Conner shoves him again. "Don't kill me! Not now that I've come to my sense!" he tells him, then three soldiers block their way, So Conner sent his wolves at them.

"My stars! These animals do your bidding? Astonishing." Ben said, being impressed. But Conner shoves him again "I did monstrous things. Monstrous! I repent of those. I was literally a different man!" he said again. Conner shoves him, causing him to fall. Tomahawk in hand, Conner went to attack him, but the tomahawk was an inch away from touching his neck. "And if we let you live?" Conner asks him "My only wish is to atone for my wickedness. I will devote every moment to destroying the king!" he tells him.

Conner looks at Julie and back at Ben, "How?" he asks him. "My dear man. I can be of enormous benefit. I served at Washington's side, I know his habits quite well." Ben offers, Conner pauses for a moment then leans in a bit. "We will speak to Adams about this." Conner informs him and jerks him to his feet. "By the way, about earlier, who is this 'We'" Ben asks.

Conner looks over at Julie on his shoulder, who jumps off, lands on the ground and transforms into her human form. Ben was amaze be the amount of power he welds inside her. "Adams is not going to like this." she turns to Conner, arms cross and a frown on her face. As they lead Ben to the hideout, "I can handle it." Conner states, causing Julie to giggle a bit.


	6. Redemption is really hard to Earn

Julie shove Ben into the hideout, Conner closes the door behind them and Julie walks into the base, where Kanen'to:kon was burning letters and Adams was looking over the map. "Mr. Adams. We have a prisoner." Conner states and Adams turns and looks at Franklin, "Franklin! You bastard! Take him out, have him shot!" he orders, Kanen'to:kon went to grab a hold of him, but Julie stood in his way.

"No, wait Sam, he's comes to his senses! He wants to help!" Julie informs him, Adams walks up to Ben. Julie stay in between them, "What of the murder of my cousin John? The families of Dorchester? What about the Old North Church that you burn with everyone in it?" Adams questions him.

"All horrible." Franklin states, "Do as I said." he orders Kanen'to:kon, but Julie stay in his way. "No. I believe he will help us. The only way to end this is to get to Washington. And Franklin knows Washington well." Conner states. "We've just learned that he is in New York." Ben calls out. Kanen'to:kon lower his guard and walks over to Conner and Adams. "But if we could join Jefferson's rebels in Manhattan, we could attack the king together. But how am I to escape the stranglehold around Boston? The docks are overrun with soldiers." Adams states.

"Putnam is gone and the Captain at Boston Neck is secretly sympathetic to us. I am sure he will help us if he thinks he can get away with it." Kanen'to:kon informs him. "Looks like he must help us in such a way that he will not be caught …. Perhaps he can triple the soldiers' rum rations. That way, we can catch them drunk at Boston Neck and break through." Adams throws out there.

"And once in New York, I can be of particular help!" Franklin points out. Julie walks over to Conner, "I don't want to hear it!" Adams yells at him and walks to the other side of table. "I created a very special mean of protection for Washington's palace. An attack there would be completely unexpected." Franklin walks up to the table.

"You can get us past these protections?" Conner asks him "You will need a metal of a specific weight. There's a blacksmith in town, loyal to me, he'll help you." he tells Conner and Julie, "This is absurd." Adams tells them. "Kuckunn:iwi and I will get Franklin's metal and we will catch up with you." Conner tells them. "This is a fool's errand, my friend, but I hope to see you in New York." Adams tells them, Julie nods at him and the three left.

Conner and Julie approach the blacksmith, "What can I do you, young folk?" he ask them, "Benjamin Franklin has sent us. He asks something of you." Conner informs him, "Franklin?" the Smith asks, Julie nods her head. "He tells me you have an unusual metal. He would like you to give that to me." Conner tells him. "Well, thing about that is …" The smith starts, "The metal, please." Conner asks of him. "Fella came along the other day wanted his horse shod. Times bein' what they are, I was clean out a' iron. Man's got a right to feed his children, don't he? Sorry, mister." he tells him. "You used it for horse shoes?" Conner asks of him.

"Aye. Looked good, too. Real good. Feller rode away looking find. Works in the citadel, that one." he informs him, then Conner and Julie walks away, looking for the Officer's horse. They found the horse and both mounted onto it and went to ride out of the compact, when the front guards took them by surprise, the horse fell over and Conner fell off, along with Julie. As soon as the horse got up.

Julie grabs it's reins and mounts back up. But all the yelling and blood flying. The horse took off, "Conner!" Julie shouts as she took off. "Julie!" Conner shouts after her, but he had to take care of the guards that stood in his way. "Damn horse! Clam down!" Julie orders the horse. But it didn't listen to her. Julie grunts and place her hand on it's neck, gold light faintly glows. "I order you to clam down and stop immediately." she orders the horse. He slows in his run and comes to a complete stop, the glowing fades away and Julie pets the horse's mane. "Good boy." she mumbles, then Conner came up running to them.

"Julie! Are you alright? You're not hurt?" he asks her with worry, she smiles at him. "Yes I'm fine Conner, now lets get this horse's shoes off." she states, Conner nods his head, jumps up onto the horse, wraps his arms around her waist and off they all went. To meet up with Franklin. Conner jumps off the horse and walks up to him.

"Oh, it's hot in there! I stock the brick oven. I've got to get it the heat extremely high in order to melt the metal. Did you get it?" Franklin asks him, "I hope you have a crowbar." Conner tells him. "What for?" he asks, then Julie rode in on the horse and leans forward a bit, "Word of advice, Franklin. Never leave your precious metal with blacksmiths, whatsoever." she tells him and jumps of the horse.

After waiting a few minutes Conner checks in on Franklin. "Sam and Kanen'to:kon have gone with what's left of the men to Boston Neck. I hope they make it." Ben states as he struggles with the final horse shoe. "We should join them as soon as we can." Conner informs him and Ben finally gets the shoes off.

"First, I must melt this down. I need the diagram of my design, I left it with an officer as a kind of insurance policy. He can almost be found in the tavern. Get that and I can file this shape to the correct precision." Franklin informs him.

Conner nods, he leaves for the tavern then say Julie leaning against the wall, trying to came her breathing, he ran to her to make sure that she was alright. She confirms that she was fine, not knowing what came over her and went with him to the tavern.

They both enter the tavern, eyes drawn to them, but Conner walks to the officer that was sitting with a checkers board in front of him. "Benjamin Franklin sent us to you." Conner states as he took a seat and Julie leans against the wooden pole. "Sorry, my friend. You want something, you've got to beat me." he informs Conner. "I do not have a lot of time." Conner states, "That's my condition." the officer finalized. Conner just sighs, "Very well, but let's make this quick." he states and they begin to play.

"Did you hear about the little fracas went down tonight?" the officer asks Conner, Julie looks over her shoulder a bit at him. "It was quite a battle" he states and Conner showed no interest in the matter and went on with the game. "'Battle' is bein' generous. More like massacre. Bunch of fellas got suckered by Putnam. Pretty funny." he went on. "What do you mean got suckered?" Conner asks him, finally showing interest, "Shootin' fish in a barrel, really. Dumb fish." he states.

"What are you talking about?" Conner asks him again. "Putnam started a rumor that the Captain of the Guards was friendly to the rebels. Hilarious." he said with a smile, "What?!" Conner's voice rose. "Yep ol' Putnam trick the red coats into comin' out all in a group to Boston Neck, then just mowed those stupid saps down." he tells him, Julie felt her anger grow. "Do you know this for a fact?" Conner demands of him.

"I was there. I saw ol' Adams take his last breath." he states and drove the assassins over the edge, he laughs at the memory. "That's it!" Conner took the checkers' board, jams it into his face and hit him across the face, sending him to the floor.

The two blue coats notice this and saw Conner stand from his seat. "Get 'im boys!" one orders his men, and the fight started. Julie snuck her way to the knock out officer, looted his body and took the diagram of him. She smile and looks down at him, "Thank you for your cooperation." she whispers to him and snuck out of the tavern. Julie took care of the men outside and flew to a roof top and waited to Conner to catch up with her.

"Was the checker player taking the truth? Did Adams run into a trap? I must find out." Conner states and they both ran off to Boston neck for answers.


	7. Escaping Boston

Moments later in Boston Neck . . .

Conner and Julie snuck through the area, unseen. Julie could see bodies of red coats lying around, found two clues; dried blood from Sam's uniform and Kanen'to:kon's tomahawk with someone's finger prints on it, so the two went up to someone that saw what happen. "Terrible, it was. Terrible! The rebels were overwhelmed, out numbered four to know. I never seen slaughter. Piteous, piteous slaughter." the man tells him as Conner walk pass him. Julie turns and looks onto the area, her marking start to glow a little and the memory of the slaughter plays out in front of her.

Sam, Kanen'to:kon, and a few of the red coats walk up to the gate that lead out of Boston, the gate opens and Putnam came walking in with a smile on his face. Sam and Kanen'to:kon looks on the gate walls and saw blue coats aiming their guns at them, then became completely surrounded. Putnam just smiles. They fired on them, killing the red coats. Sam went to fight back, but Putnam hit him with the butt of his pistol, Sam fell to the ground, Putnam kneels down above him and bash his face over and over.

Then Sam went limp, Putnam stood up and left Sam, dead on the floor. Kanen'to:kon was force to his knees, Putnam stood in front of him, a blue coat gave him the tomahawk. Putnam took the tomahawk and went to hit Kanen'to:kon and the went black.

Julie cups her mouth and fell to her knees, feeling her heart break. Conner kneels down beside her and comforts her, "Neither you or I could of seen this." Conner states, pressing his cheek against her hair. "But the only thing we can do for them is avenge them." he states, Julie dries her tears. "Right." she said in a low voice, Conner nods, pulls her to her feet and they both return to Boston and regroup with Franklin.

"This should get us close to Washington. By heavens, what happen?" Ben asks them as they walk into the base. "Boston Neck was a trap set by Putnam." Conner tells him. "And Adams? … Kanen'to:kon?" he ask him, "Sam was killed, along with the red coat, but Kanen'to:kon … I am not certain yet." Julie states. Ben looks at her in shock, "Killed? We'll be neck! We've got to get out of here!" Ben said in a panic. "The land routes are cut off. We must escape by sea." Conner tells him as he points at the map.

"Yes! By sea! I know of an excellent ship, but I'm too well known to move about freely." Ben states the fact. "I will find you a disguise." Conner informs him. "Excellent idea. In the meanwhile, give me the diagram. I'll file this metal to precision." he tells them. Julie reaches into her pocket, pulls out the diagram and gave it to Ben. Then Conner went off to get the uniform, Julie remain behind. Looking at the map.

"I quite curiously, my lady ..." Ben starts up a conversation, "About my markings no doubt and how they're related to the scepter that Washington holds?" she states, still looking at the map. "Why yes, very much so." he states, filing down the metal. "I came from the Apple of Eden, also called the Scepter of power." she answers.

Ben looks at her in confusion, "The Apple of Eden?" he asks. "A power orb of great power and knowledge, it can be use to control others and bend them to their will. Only the people of Altair Bloodline and Nora's are immune to such effects." she informs him. He just looks at her. "How do you know that?" he ask again, finishing the metal. "I know a lot a things; things that happen in the past and things that will happen in the future, all thanks to the Apple of Eden." she states.

Then Conner return with the uniform that he stole from the officer, Ben took the uniform and went to change. Conner stood next to Julie and looks over the map with her. After an hour, Franklin was fully dress, Julie and Conner turn and look at him, "Hm. Bit of a tight fit. How do I look?" he asks them. "Ridiculous." they both said that the same time, Franklin frowns. "You two don't have to be so honest." he tells them and they took off to find the captain of this ship. Conner uses the spirit of the wolf as Julie took flight.

They made it through okay, had a few close calls but took care of it; the three approach a man that was just drinking away. Julie caught the stretch ale and sorrow waving of the man. "Mister Faulkner! Sir!" Franklin whispers to him. "Who's that?! Do I …? Franklin?" he states "Don't let the disguise fool you." he informs him. Faulkner grabs him by the throat and shoves him against the wall. "You goddamn …! Your men stole my ship, you shite!" Faulkner growls at him.

Conner then pulls him away from Franklin, "Easy, Mr. Faulkner. Mr Franklin is on the side of the rebels, now." Conner informs him, Julie walks up to them. "We need your help." Franklin states, rubbing his throat. "And why should I?" he question them. "You'll get your ship back." Julie tells him. "Ah! … the goddamn wharf's too heavily guarded." he tell her, "We can change that if you'll tell us what needs to be done." she also tells him.

He push pass Conner, "Well, let's see. I'll need you to untie the Aquila so it's all set to go. Meanwhile, I can scare you up a small crew." he plans. "Then we'll rush the guards and set sail." Conner adds. Then he and Julie went off to free the Aquila; Julie work on killing the four guards on the ships as Conner was cutting the rope and killing the blue coats that were standing guard on the docks. And the return to Faulkner.

"The Aquila is ready. Do you have a crew?" Conner asks, "They're here." he states, only five to six men were present. "Can they fight?" Julie asks of him, crossing her arms."They're sailors! The do nothing but fight!" he tells her. "Let's go." Conner tells him and off they went.

They fought their way to the docks, killing any blue coat that stood in their away. Then they made it to the end of the docks. "Swim! We'll hold them off until you're ready to sail!" Conner tells them and the sailors dive into the water, swimming for the Aquila. Julie took on the snipers, silting their throats and snapping their necks, twirling her tomahawk. She then helps Conner with the overwhelming blue coats and the crew started to fire on the incoming blue coats.

"Savages! Over here!" Putnam yells, pushing the captive native to his knees. Julie gasp, "Kanen'to:kon!" she shouts and took a step. "One move, just one move, and he's dead. Call back your men and give yourself you." Putnam threatens them, pointing a pistol at him. "Swim, Ratohnhake:ton! Kuckunn:iwi! Go!" Kanen'to:kon tells them, "Shut it!" Putnam shouts at him and hit him, sending him to the ground. Julie growls, tightening her grip on her tomahawk. She and Conner eyed each other.

He nod, knowing what she's thinking. And suddenly they jump into eagle form, Conner thrust his blade into Putnam and Julie lands next to Kanen'to:kon, cutting his bounds. And walks to Conner and looking down at Putnam. Putnam grunts, looking up at Julie and Conner. "I've done such horrible deeds, … It's the scepter, but … that's no excuse. Every man holds evil deep within. The apple just brought it out." he tells them and fell limp on the dock floor; General Putnam was dead; Julie, Conner, and Kanen'to:kon ran to the ledge of the door, from the firing squatran.

Then jumps into the ocean water, swimming for the Aquila. Once at the ship, Conner and Kanen'to:kon help Julie onto the ship, she pants and coughs, trying to caught her breath. Conner rubs her back and supports her. Once she controls her breathing she sat down for a moment, and as few days or mouths pass on the ship. They walk to the front of the ship.


	8. This is New York City?

"I knew that your only chance was to leave from the docks. he kept turning the wheel." Kanen'to:kon informs him. "Kanen'to:kon. I do not care." Conner said shutting him up. "Land ho!" a sailor shouts, Julie ran to the railing and looks out to the land.

Conner and Kanen'to:kon join her, "Look at that." Kanen'to:kon states; New York was a desert and a pyramid live structure sat lose to the ocean. Kanen'to:kon over to Julie and saw a sad look on her face and s tear slide down her face. Conner place his hand on her shoulder, Julie just wipes the tear away and breathes. "What sort of man would build such a thing?" Kanen'to:kon asks, "The sort of man that hold too much power and knowledge in his hands." Julie states. "Ships off the port bow!" a sailor yells from above.

Julie looks out and spots four ships coming their way, "We're not flying the kings colors! They're sure fire on us!" Faulkner informs the three as he runs up to them. Conner then runs to the back of the ship and took the helm, Julie, Kanen'to:kon, and Faulkner follow after him. The crewmen with the leadership of Conner, they took out the ships, no sweat. They check the wreckage of the first ship, "Gather up their colors, we'll use them to disguises ourselves." Conner orders Faulkner.

"You heard him boys! Haul in the flags and we'll hoist 'em up!" Faulkner orders his men. Conner took the helm, "Anything else, Captain?" Julie sarcastically asks him, he smirks at her. And off they went to enter New York. Conner tells Faulkner that sailing runs in his family from his grandfather, Edward. Julie mention that her grandmother knew Edward once when she was a pirate, but that was a story for another time; Conner maneuvers the ship through land mines and rocks.

Then were attack by ships, so they took them down and more ships came so they took them down as well, only two remain. "The guns are out of commission!" A sailor shout as Franklin and Kanen'to:kon ran in front of the helm. "We have no fire power. We'll have to ram them!" Julie shouts to the men leaning over the railing, "Ram them?" Kanen'to:kon asks her.

"Deploy full sail, Mr. Faulkner! Then abandon ship! You, too, Kanen'to:kon. I will see you ashore." he tells them, then looks to Julie. "You as well, Julie." he tells her, she turns and looks at him in shock. "What? I'm going with you!" she protested. "I lost my mother and my village! I will not lose you too!" he argues with her.

She huffs, grabs the fur that sat on his shoulder, and pulls him to her, giving him a passionate and meaningful kiss. She then pulls back with a little angry look on her face. "You better meet me on the shore, cause if you don't. I'll hunt you down to the ends of the earths. You understand me?" she growls at him.

Conner smiles at her. "I promise I will. Now go!" he tells her, she lets go of him and ran to the rail, jumps into the water, swimming to the shore. Julie could hear that sound of ships exploding, but she kept on with her swimming. Julie coughs as she made it to the shore, Franklin was next to her. He turns over and laies on his back as Julie scrambles to her feet, turns around and saw the explosion. -Conner ...- she said with worry.

"My spectacles! Thank God!" Franklin mumbles to himself, Julie looks over to him, walks over and pulls him up onto his feet. "Come on! We're too expose out here … must find cover." she tells him. They walk onto the street, quickly walk over in the shadows, hiding from the passing blue coats, then came out and look at the burning ships. "Quite a sight, isn't it?" a familiar voice asks them from behind.

They both turn around, and saw Washington, sitting on his horse, with the scepter in hand. Franklin fell to the ground as Julie pulls out two pistols and points them at him, shielding Franklin, "Stay away from me! I will not come under your power again!" Ben growls at him. "No need to worry." Washington tell him as he went dismounts from his horse, But Kanen'to:kon ambush him from behind, sending him flying to the ground and the scepter out of his hand.

Julie pulls Franklin onto his feet and hid him in an abandon ruin house just a block away, just when she went to help him, guns went off, she steps out and saw that he was shot, Kanen'to:kon struggles to kill Washington, but he was shot at again. Falling onto off Washington. She pulls back into the hiding spot was heard Washington leave the scene as the blue coats did as well.

When they were out of sight, Julie runs to the scene, pistols place back in their holder, she fell to her knees. "Kanen'to:kon! Hey, come on! Stay with me." she said as she pulls him into her arms and holds him. Kanen'to:kon looks up at her, blood smeared over his face and clothes. He slowly raise his hand up and cup her cheek, "... I should of ... told you … how I felt ..." he states, "Don't speak, save your strength." she said, placing her hand over his.

"I am… sorry… I was a… … coward, but now… I can tell you … … how I felt… how I … … still feel." he cough, tears well up in her eyes and fell onto his face. "I… I… … love you. I've always… … loved you." he finally tell her, she was shock at his confession. Franklin walks up to them and knees down."But it's fine if you don't…feel the same." he coughs again, she looks at him in worry. "... … I got to see you,… one… last… time." Kanen'to:kon's hand fell from her cheek and hand and hit the ground as he laid limp in her arms.

Blood smeared on the side of her face, more tears fell onto his face, Julie let out a low whimper, and cries silently rocking Kanen'to:kon's dead body in her arms, after an hour Conner makes it to shore and found. Julie holding Kanen'to:kon's dead body in her arms, blood smeared on her face and her eyes were puffy red. Franklin was kneeling down beside her. Conner runs up to them and kneels down as well.

"He wanted to atone for what he'd done. … He saved our lives. And nearly killed Washington." Franklin tells him. Conner held Kanen'to:kon's tomahawk in his hands, "It will take more then a tomahawk." he tells him, tossing the tomahawk back beside him. Julie gently place the body on the ground and stood with Conner and Franklin.

"It will take great power." he states, holding the jug of the tea. Julie walks in front of in with a worry look on her face as she place her hands on his. "We do have this." Franklin pulls out the metal form in a key. "Useless." Conner states, "Don't be foolish!" Franklin argues. "That trinket only opens doors." Conner barks back. Then uncork the jug, pulling away from Julie. "What are you doing?" Franklin asks him, "The animal spirits know things we do not. If I journey to them, they may teach me." he tells him.

As he pulls the jug to his lips, Julie covers it with her hand, Conner looks at her and saw the worry in her eyes. "I will be alright, don't worry." he tells her, she lowers her head and removes her hand from the jug and Conner drinks the remains of the tea in the jug. Conner coughs when he throw the jug to the ground. Julie pulls his arm over her shoulders and held him against her, "Are you alright?" Franklin ask him, stepping in front of him. "Keep watch." Conner orders him, then fell limp against Julie.

"Help me move him." Julie tells Franklin. He nods, took Conner's right arm over his shoulders and they lean him to the abandon ruin house, laid him down and Julie once again laid his head on her lap. "Here, lets clean off your cheek." Franklin said, tearing off some of his shirt, dipping it in clean water and cleans the blood from her cheek, Julie didn't move an inch from her spot, after having her cheek clean from the blood she wait for Conner to awaken from the Sky Journey.

Then when Franklin went to give him water. "Look! He's waking up!" Julie said with joy, Franklin sets the bowl of water down and looks over she should as Conner flutters his eyes open, then shot up. "You were feverish. What happen to your eyes?" Franklin asks him when he looks at him. Julie got up and kneels down in front of Conner, looking into his eyes.

All around his color orbs were pitch black and his colored orbs were a dark lightish blue, she sighs, blowing a strand of her black air, and it fell in front of her face. Conner stood up, pulling Julie to her feet. "We must separate to search out Jefferson and the rebellion." Conner tells them, Franklin just sighs. "Very well." he states and Conner left, pulling Julie along with him, she looks over her shoulder and waves at him and they were out of sight. Julie gave off painful grunts and she jerks her wrist free. "What's wrong with you Conner?" she asks in a demanding, he turns and looks at her.

"Now is not the time to ask questions!" he growls at her. "Then why are you taking your anger out on me?!" she said in a demanding voice, "Do not question me! Remember who you belong to!" Conner shouts at her. Julie looks at him in a shock look on her face, at quickly turn to an angry look with tears. She raise her hand and slaps him across the cheek. "I'm not something you can own, I'm a human being! You're just as cruel as Washington!" she shouts at him.

Conner held his red hand printed cheek. "Don't bother Looking for me! I hate you so much! Conner Kenway!" she shouts tears running down her face, turns to run, to eagle form and few off. Conner realized what he said and groans with regret. But he sucks it up and went to find Jefferson and the rebellion. He climbs to the top of a building and met up with Franklin.

"Thank god you're here! The rebels saw their chance when we drew Washington to the docks. They are attacking the pyramid!" Franklin tells him, then notices two things; "Ratohnhke:ton, why is the side of your face red? And where's Kuckunn:iwi?" he asks him. "We… … had a falling out." Conner puts in a way. "You said something that offended her, didn't you?" he asks of him, Conner nods.

Franklin just sighs as he rubs his temple. "I won't even ask." he mumbles, "Their escape is cut off. They will cut to ribbons. I must get down!" Conner states, pulling them back on the rebels, then flies over the compound. And ambush the man firing at Jefferson, preforming the Bear slam, then a white wolf jumps in attacking the blue coats. "You! Can you preform such a feat again? Washington has us completely surrounded." Jefferson asks of Conner.

"I will hold off any reinforcements! You fight your way back to the main gate." Conner tells him, "Fall back men! Fall back!" Jefferson orders his men. The white wolf attacks every blue coat that charges at her. She would change her forms to the first thing that came to mind, Conner destroys the passage ways, cutting off the blue coats.

Conner slams open the main gate, he grunts and moans in pain as he stumbles onto the ground out of the ruin gate, Julie came running to his side along with Jefferson. She pulls his arm over her shoulders and helps him stand. "You've both save my men. We must all scatter and disappear into the city. Who are you?" Jefferson asks them, "Ratohnhke:ton." Conner answers. "Kuckunn:iwi." Julie answers after him. He nods and hold out his hand to her, and she shook it.

"A pleasure sir, my lady. We will meet later and plan our next move." he tells them, letting go of Julie's hand and ran off. Julie place her hand on Conner's wrist and pulls him along, away from the pyramid.

After loosing the blue coats, Julie kneels down, setting Conner against the wall of an alley way, conjurers up a rag and a bucket of clean water and starts to attend to his wound on rig cage. Julie didn't say a word as she healed his wound. "Julie please say something to me. Anything." Conner begs of her, she game him a quick glare and looks away from him, finishing the healing.

Then with a wave of her hand, the rag and bucket full of blood water vanished. She then stood up and pulls him to his feet. Then turns and starts walks. Conner sighs to himself, knowing he screw up really bad and follow after her. It was still mid day when they meet up with Jefferson. He turns and saw Julie and Conner walk up to him.

"Will, my good friends, I never seen anything like what you two did back there. A resourceful man and woman like yourselves could easily help the people." he tells them, "My goal is to take Washington down. The rest is none of my concern." Conner tells him. "We'll never defeat Washington without the people of New York behind us." Jefferson tells him, "And what do they want?" Conner ask him.

"They are starving. We will win their support if we feed them: however, all the food is controlled by John Fitzwillams. He is the most corrupt official in a city fulled with corruption." Jefferson informs them. "Bring him to me and I will track him to his stores of food." Julie states. And off they went to the market.


	9. The Madness of NY City

They were strolling around the area looking around, then stop in front of cart, Julie looks out of the corner of her eye, she spots John. With a group of hungry people, she nudge Jefferson. Letting him know that John was near by. He then nudge Conner's shoulder, "There's Fitzwillams. You won't find a blood-sucker this side of the Atlantic. He sells the food at inflated prices and skims the extra just for himself." he tells them. Julie eyes the man, then huffs in disgust.

"I do not care about him. We only care about getting the people something to eat. Eventually, he'll lead us to his hoard." Conner tells him, Julie walks away into an alley, change into her falcon form and flew onto of a food cart. She watches Conner tail after him, they track him to a building, she lands on one of the pillars and watch Fitzwillams begin to speak with a soldier and have an apple in his hand. Julie flew off the pillar and onto the roof along side Conner.

She kept her eyes on Fitzwillams, not caring what the other men were talking about, Conner took his chance and assassinates Fitzwillams, and cause a bunch of men to swarm him, she sighs and helps him out a bit. She kills about ten of them and waits by the weapon, Conner walks up to the man cowering by the cart. "You! … Yes, you." Conner said as he squats down. Them motions him to stand up as he stood, "I wasn't doin' nothin'!" he tells him. Scrambling up to his feet, Julie place her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her.

"Thomas Jefferson needs some to get this cart of food to hungry people." she tells him, "To sell it?" he asks, "Give it." she answers, "Free food for hungry folks? I'm your man, friend!" he tells her, Julie took her hand from his shoulder and shook the man's hand. "Get some friends. We'll take as many cartloads as we can." Conner tells him and off they went.

Julie sat on a crate watching for any blue coats at were going to attack them. She then stood, taking out her pistols and firing them at incoming blue coats. Places them back in their holders, jumps of the cart and took the form of a mountain loin, tearing out the throats of the soldiers at came near the cart. And after dealing with the enemy, the finally made it.

Julie returns to her human form as Conner walks up to the back end of the cart. "Wasn't sure I was gonna make it out alive, but, god damn! This is the most fun I've had all week!" the driver tells them. "Thomas Jefferson, people! This here food is thanks to Mister Thomas Jefferson!" he shouts to the people, they cheer with rejoices. "Just a few carrots and he has won their loyalty." Conner mumbles, "Even the littlest of deeds can will the greatest of loyalty." Julie states, Conner turns and looks at her. "Julie may please speak with you?" Conner asks her, she glares at him. "I never meant to hurt you, to say those words to you. I was angry and upset with myself, and I took my anger out on you when you didn't deserve it." Conner states, Julie felt her heart skip a few beats, hearing the sorrow in his voice.

"I ask your forgiveness, I swear to never hurt you in anyway shape or form I promise." he tells her. Julie felt her whole face heat up and her gaze turn to a soft gaze. "Next time you're angry, lets talk it out, insect of you yelling at me." she states. Conner smiles at her, nods and pulls her in, giving her a gently and loving kiss. Julie felt herself melt in his kiss, her arms snake up his arms and snake around his up his arms and wrap around his neck, she pulls back, looks at him, giggles and rest her head against his shoulder. He smiles and holds her tight in his arms.

They return to Jefferson, who was speaking to a red coat, after the red coat left, Jefferson had a trouble look on his face, "What was that?" Conner asks him, Jefferson turns and looks at them. "My friend, Paul Revere, disappeared three days ago. This soldier just confirmed the disappearance of his wife and son as well." he informs them. "I am sorry." Conner gave him his consent.

"Revere was an able and valuable man. He was endeavouring to loosen the Bluecoat grip on the city. Neighborhood by neighborhood, he was winning the people trust and support." he tells them. "We will take up Revere's work to help rally the city. If the citizen fight for us, we will replace Washington with a new leader." Julie said. Jefferson turns and looks at her, "This country must be led by the people." he tells her firmly. Conner grips Julie forearm gently and pulls her along, to find a way to rally the people of New York.

Hung a few people, destroy a statue, and beat up a few lying preacher. Getting them to tell the truth about Washington, and after they finished, they went to meet up with Franklin. Julie and Conner meet him hiding behind a pillar of Washington. "Washington is giving a speech. We may be able to get an idea of the size of his forces. Come with me." he tells them. Conner walks up to the Pillar and peek out from the side, Julie brush through the cheering crowd of people looking up to the balcony as Washington walks to the ledge looking down on them.

"Citizens of the united States! I come before you a humbled man. As I look out upon this vast land, I see each of you suffering, yes, suffering! And striving for a better life, a better future, a better America." he starts to shout out. "Each one of you sacrificing, slaving for this great country, for freedom. And I humbly say to you, your sacrifices inspire me. They shall not be in vain!"

Washington shout out to the crowd, Julie looks around, seeing them cheer. "I know that this life is difficult: the ravages of war; food shortages; crimes; the burden caused by Jefferson seditious murderers." he shouts, Julie just huffs to herself and crosses her arms.

"But we, we have a greater purpose that will unite us and lift us above these trifling troubles. For us, the obliteration of these "rebels" will be but a foretaste of the feast to come!" he states, then Julies marking gave off a painful beat.

"Citizens, as I stand here, I feel the four million hearts of our nation beating within my breast. Today I announce the great project of this nation. We are mustering vast armies. We are fashioning powerful armadas. We shall soon march upon our great, dark enemy: England!" he shouts out. Julie felt her throat close up on her and she found it difficult to breath. And starts to push her way out of the crowd and returns to Conner and Franklin.

"We shall invaded her shores and irrigate her fields with blood. England bones shall provide grist for our mills, and her people shall become our slaves. Each of you shall profit from the sweat of their labors!" Washington tells the people.

Julie made it back to Conner, his look turns to worry and fear, then helps her leave the crowd. "Our nation shall raise to its proper place as the greatest of all: The Most Sovereign Kingdom – The United States of America!" he shouts to them and returns to the palace. Conner sat Julie down, and rubs her back. "Are you alright, Young lady?" Franklin asks her, she coughs. "I will be in a moment." she tells him, placing her hand on her arm. Controlling her breathing.

"What happen?" Conner asks her with concern, "I... I don't know, my markings, just reacted, and my throat close up, and I started to choke." she tells them, "Hearing Washington's words, feeling all that corruption inside him, must of causing this reaction." Franklin states.

"Maybe... But I'm alright now." she said and stood. Conner stood in front of her holding his hands. "Kuckunn:iwi, can you find your way to Jefferson?" Conner asks him, Julie looks at him in shock. "Wait, what? Why?" she asks him. "You're exhausted and maybe hungry from all this running around, please go to him and rest up for a bit." he tells her. "I'll leave you two alone." Franklin states and step outside. "Conner, why are you -" Julie went to ask, but Conner silents her.

Capturing her lips with his and kissing her meaningfully, then pulls back, pressing his forehead against hers. "Please, I am not ordering you or commanding you. I am asking you, I am begging you." he states in a worry tone. Julie lost the will to argue with him, "I lost almost all my friends, I lost mother and village. You are someone I cannot and refuses to lose. I will continue rallying the people against Washington, just please. Go to Jefferson." he states.

Julie felt her heart beat skip, face heated. "God damn you and your heart of gold." she mumbles and sighs in defeat. "Fine, I'll grab something to eat, find Jefferson and get some rest." she tells him, he smiles. "Be careful." he warns her, she giggles, pulls back and gently perks his cheek. "When aren't I?" she asks, pulls back from him and walks to the door. Turns and looks at him, "See you soon." she tells him, he nods and she left out the door. Taking falcon form and took off flying.

Julie flew over the city, seeing the people rallying against the blue coats, and she found Jefferson, she lands, turning back to her human form. She tells Jefferson of Washington speech and that she turn in early, to rest up a bit. He nods, tossing her and apple. Julie caught it, and ate it. Then after that, Julie rested for a few hours. Then a redcoat gently shook her shoulder waking her up. She flutter her eyes open and stretch awake, Conner walks up to her, kneels down beside her, she looks over to him and smiles.

He chuckles a little and helps her to her feet. "Come Julie we will bring down Washington. Once and for all." he tells her, she smirks a bit, "Now there's something I can get behind." she states. Then the two went to find Jefferson's spy, mange to save victims from firing squads. Julie runs up and cuts the spy free. "God damn you! Couldn't you two have gotten here a bit sooner." the spy growls at them "We must hurry to set off the explosion." Conner informs him. "Yes, well there's no easy way to get to the gunpowder. By my way of thinking, the best plan is to set that tower over there on fire then topple it onto the deport."

The spy tells him as Conner took a pistol from a dead Bluecoat. "We will set the tower on fire. You set up those powder kegs at its base." Conner tells him handing him the pistol. And off they went. The spy sent the kegs in place as Julie and Conner flew to the tower, took care of the guards that were watching the fire at top. The two push the big metal torch over, causing the hey around it to caught fire, they both took a leap of faith and land in a hey wagon, jumps out, kills a few blue coats, blew up the powder keg and Conner uses bear slam and brought the tower crashing down.

Julie markings start to glow, she grunts and held her head in her hands. And was now seeing the front of Washington's palace; the Redcoats and citizens were attacking the Blue coats, even fire was scatter around the area. Then she was pull out of it when Conner shook her to her senses. "I'm alright, lets get back to Jefferson." she tells him. He nods and off the went to Washington's Palace.


	10. Walking in a Ghost's Footsteps

Julie and Conner walks up to the Palace, seeing the destruction and Jefferson and Franklin ran up to them. "Our plan is working, my friends. Washington's Troops are scattered. The palace is unguarded." Jefferson tells them. Then Franklin gave the Key to Julie, "This will help you along. The mechanism is rather tricky, but I'm sure you'll be able to unravel it." Franklin informs her, she nods and took the key. "Very well. We will see you once we have succeed." Julie tells them.

The two ran for the palace doors, Conner force them open with the Key and they both walk into the palace. Once they step inside, the slam shut behind them. "Guess we're one our own here on out." Julie states. "I'm afraid so." Conner tells her. And Conner started investigating the area. Doors were force open, a loose bar door, three fire shots high up into a pillar. Julie flew up beside him, touch the bullet holes, and suddenly her marking shine out replaying the memory.

Conner heard someone running into the area, he turns and saw Kaniehti:io run into the room. The scepter on her back; she climbs up a wooden structure, then Putnam force the doors open with three troopers with him. They fire at Kaniehti:io as she ran pass the pillar and miss, then she jumps to a window ledge and grabs onto it. Putnam took the gun from one of the troopers and fire it, causing the scepter to fall onto the ground and Kaniehti:io escape from the palace, Putnam walks over, took the scepter into his hand and walks away.

The memory dies down and the light vanishes from Julie's markings. She exhaled and Conner helps to a wooden structure. "Mother, you fail to stop Washington, but maybe I can follow you to him." Conner mumbles to himself. Julie took falcon form and Conner bear slams the bar door open, flew after him. After all the structure, Conner another bar door, attracting the attention of a few guards and after killing them, Julie came out of falcon form, staying on the bridge as Conner investigated the area in the Zoo, someone broke through on the left, teeth marks, and dried blood.

But too much for one human. "Kaniehti:io, must of came through from there." Julie said, pointing at the bar door, "snuck onto the bridge, giving the cougar something to eat, took his gun, shot the other, jumps into the bear side of the zoo." Julie point to the pool of dried blood. "The bear went to attack her, but Arnold comes out, went to shoot her, but instead hit the bear. Giving Kaniehti:io time to escape from the Zoo." Julie sums up, Conner looks over at her. "And know all that from just three clues?" he asks her.

She shrugs, "Will that and my Markings." she tells him, he sighs, then force the door open, Julie jumps down and quickly ran into the tunnel, they ran through clean water. Swam even, then after getting out of the water. They flew through the gasps, and bear slams against the wooden floor, sending them into a room of troopers guarding the throne room. Conner bear slams them, killing all of them. "Show off." Julie mumbles, then runs up to the key.

She then starts to rearrange the picture, after it all sank in place, she took out the key and slips it into the key slot, the door turns, showing a way into the throne room. The two walk into the room and look around. Then the door closes behind them, another memory plays out. Kaniehti:io hid behind the throne as Washington and two guards stood on either side of the throne. Kaniehti:io remain hidden for a few moments, Washington then started to hear her breath. She took her chance, stabs the one on the right in the back and the slice one on the left, stabs him the neck.

Washington stood up, Kaniehti:io grabs the scepter as she went to stab Washington, but a burst happens, sending them to both sides of the room. Kaniehti:io groans as she stood up, scepter in her hand and took off running.

The memory vanishes and Conner sighs, "Mother, it is time I finished what you begun." Conner mumbles to himself, Julie and Conner flies up the structure to a tunnel, ran through, found a ladder and climbs up it and met Washington on top of the Palace. "Ah, it's you. At last." he said when he turns and face them.

"Commander Washington. If you give up the Apple, I will let you live." Conner offers him, Washington looks st the scepters, "Give up the Apple?" Washington states, "It controls you." Julie informs him. "Is that what you believe? I believe I control. Although I never considered the possibility that it control someone. Perhaps it can." Washington tells them, "You have been corrupted by the Apple's power." Conner tells him.

"Corrupted? Well, that raise an interesting: Do you wish me to give up the Apple in order to … save my soul? … Or do to take the Apple for yourselves, so you can control the nation?" he questions them. "… The true rulers are the people." Conner tells him. "Let's not deceive ourselves. It's an absurd thought, but lets suppose that I beholden to this Apple, how would you behave differently?" he asks the fact. "I would …. use it for the good of everyone." Conner states.

"Possession of the Apple is both a burden and a blessing. Tell me, when you shake the earth, do you feel that you are a slave to the people? … Or do you wish to be their master?" Washington questions them as he circles them. "The people want you brought down." Julie informs him. He smiles a bit, "But you didn't answer the question." Washington reminds them, the Apple starts to glow. "I am the only king here!" he shouts at them, thrusting the scepter in their direction.

Julie took her falcon form and flew around the area, as Conner charge at him with his animals spirits. When Conner was thrown back, Julie distracted Washington as Conner pulls himself onto his feet. She let scrawls at him, pulling away and Conner right hooks him in the face.

"I will end you for all you've done!" Conner shouts at him, but Washington throws him off him, Conner heard Julie squawking, he looks over and saw Julie circling the edge of the of the glass roof. He caught on to her idea and went with it. When Washington shot at him, Julie made herself, Conner shield. Coming out of falcon form, she let out painful grunts and as Conner damage the lost one, the glass roof became unbalance.

They all lost their footing, sending them sliding to the side, the scepter went first, then Conner dives for Washington, sending both of them falling. Julie dives after them, Washington hits the floor first, Conner tumbles over and rolls a few feet away from him. Julies markings light up, she rolls forward, and makes a prefect landing. She then ran over to Conner, kneels down, and rolls Conner onto his back.

"Conner, Conner, hey. Hey, wake up." Julie mumbles to him, patting his cheek. Washington stood on his feet, grabs the Apple as Julie helps Conner to his feet, Julie notices, out of the corner of her eye, Washington pulls out his pistol and aim it at Conner. "No!" she shouts, shoving him away as Washington pull the trigger, sending the bullet into Julie's chest, she gasp, blood flies out of her mouth and she fell onto the ground. "Julie!" Conner shouts with fear and fell to his knees, pulling her into his arms.

"Con...ner, end… … this." Julie coughs up blood. Conner's eyes start to water. "Julie..." Conner starts, but she place her finger tips against his lips. "Everything will be … … alright." she tells him and press her lips against his. He return the kiss, but she fell limp against his arms. Conner pulls back and watch her head go limp against his shoulder, Conner pulls her close to him. "JULIE!" Conner shouts, as tears fell onto her shoulder.


	11. Restoring Time

Washington let the pistol fall from his hand, he collapse into his chair and went limp against the chair, Conner sets Julie down gently on the ground, brush out a few strains of her hair out of her face, Looks over to Washington. Stood up holding his side and walking up to him, everything shatter away; he walks up to Washington, but he vanishes away.

The throne reappeared with someone else; "Ratohnhke:ton! I died trying to bring Washington, But I plead with you do not pursue the Apple." Kanen'to:kon asks of him. Conner reaches out, but the throne vanishes again, with a woman in it.

"My son, I worried for you. The Sky Journey have led you astray. Give up the your fight for the Apple, please, my son, please!" Kaniehti:io begs off him. Conner reaches out to the Apple, but they vanished again.

Then appeared again with Julie in it, "Conner, I will always support you, but please, this Apple of Eden is not a force to reckon with, please destroy The apple." she tells him. Conner reaches out to her, but she vanishes as well. Then finally reappeared with Conner himself in his Assassin uniform. "Now is chance! Take the Apple! Take it! TAKE IT!" he shouts at himself. Conner reaches out to the Apple, his hand above it and everything went white.

Everything reverts back to the night, the campfire, everything was back to normal. Conner was Conner, Commander Washington was himself again. They both look around, than at each other. Anger showed on their faces, then Washington reaches down and picks up the Apple. "Commander!" Conner calls out in warning. Washington looks at him, at the Apple, then turns towards him. "Take it! Take it from me. I do not want it!" Washington said, shoving the Apple into Conner's hand.

Then walks back to his horse, Conner held it in his hand. Then walks up to Washington, "No man should possess power so absolute." Conner states, Washington mounted up on his horse. "Sink it into the ocean. Weight it and sink it to the bottom-most reaches of the ocean!" Washington orders him and rode off. Conner watch him leave, then looks at the Apple. But then he heard a soft gasp, he turns around and his eyes go wide with shock.

Julie was standing in front the rock, on the other side of the fire, back in her assassin uniform. Conner was rendered speechless, he drops the Apple strides over towards her, stood in front of her. "Julie …?" Conner asks with a ray of hope. "Conner." she response, Conner launch himself forward and wraps his arms around her and held her in his arms tightly. "Con...Conner, too... tight." Julie mumbles, "You're here, you're really here, Julie." Conner mumbles, holding back his tears.

Julie stop her struggling and wrap her arms around him and returns the hug, Conner pulls back, roughly press his lips on hers in a demanding and loving way. Julie was at first shock with the suddenness, but gave in, cling to the back of his jack it. She opens her mouth allowing Conner access. He took the welcome and his tongue dances with her, his hands slide down her back, griping both of thighs and host her up, placing her on top of the rock.

Julie pulls her arms from his waist and snakes them up his neck, grabbing a handful of his hair, and wrap the other one around his shoulder. Soon after Conner pulls away from her, a string of salvage between them. They both were panting from the intense kiss, "That was … … whoa." Julie mumbles to him. Conner press his forehead against hers and held even tighter.

Later that morning, Conner and Julie were aboard a ship, somewhere far from the city of Boston, "Where are we headed anyway?" the sailor ask Conner, he looks at him, smiles a bit and walks to the rail and stood next to Julie. With the Apple in his hand, tied up in a small sack, along with a few weights to make it sink faster. He place his arm out over the ocean, Apple in his hand. He glares at it for a moment and drops it into ocean and let it sink. "We are done here." Conner tells the sailor at the helm.

"You want to go back?" he asks him, "Yes. Back. Take us back." Conner answers him, then Conner walks up behind Julie and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close to his chest. "What are you thinking of?" he asks her. She sighs, placing her hand on his. "Oh nothing important, just wondering ..." Julie mumbles, placing her hand on her belly. Then Conner place his hand over hers, "If you want a child I will give you one." Conner whispers to her, Julie felt her face flush as her heart skip a few beats.

"I... … would like that." she mumbles, he smirks a little bit and snuggles closer towards her. The future is unpredictable, but the now is all that matter.


End file.
